mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Cheep Cheep Beach
Cheep Cheep Beach, (called Cheep Cheep Shore in the beta version) is the third course in the Mushroom Cup (Nitro Cup in the Kiosk Demo version) which appeared in the game Mario Kart DS and later as a retro track in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The missions 1-4 and 2-5 take place in this course. First has Wario as the playable character where he needs to defeat five Cheep-Cheeps with a star within forty seconds. 2-5 has Peach collect all twenty coins within thirty seconds. In terms of Time Trials, the Staff Ghost uses Donkey Kong in a Standard DK with his time being 1:43.654. Course Layout When starting the course, the player starts out first on the sand, then, he/she goes forward and onto a bridge where he/she must go in a straight forward line. Then, the player must go in a straight line and a slight little zigzag while in the process. The player then must go over a Boost Pad on a ramp to go underneath a giant rock appearing similar to the one in Peach Beach. Ironically, they're both beach levels. Then, the player must go right with a sign indicating the right-hand direction on where the player must go through the rock and then another one. Once in the next small section of the course, there is another Boost Pad on a ramp where the player is optional to use, but goes slower when using the water. Next, there are many palm trees along with crabs which in the way of the player in this part and spin the player around when he/she touches a crab. However, they can simply use a mushroom to skip all of these foes by going into the shallow water, while carefully avoiding the dark blue water as it drowns the player. If correctly done, the player may move on. When having no mushroom, the player can simply drive in the s-shaped manner, pass a lighthouse in the background and optionally use two ramps, but this time without Boost Pads. Then, there are flopping Cheep-Cheeps around in the area after the two ramps which also flops the player around. Once done, an arrow sign indicates the next section; an area with trees surrounding it. Here, a brown dirt road must be ridden on instead. Then, the player must make a small curve and another curve that is larger. He/she must go straight onto the sandy area to reach the finish line and repeat all these steps twice more. The track reappears in Mario Kart 8, with some minor changes, such as the jump at the start being a glide area, and some turns being thinner and sharper. Trivia *In the beta version of Cheep Cheep Beach, there was going to be grass that on the sides of the track that possibly slow other players down. Then, it was removed from the final version. de:Cheep Cheep-Strand fr:Plage Cheep Cheep es:Playa Cheep Cheep it:Spiaggia Smack Category:Mario Kart 8 Retro Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Coastal-themed